Vampire story
by ThePurityofSanity
Summary: T.T I dunno. I was bored, and had to write a LA story. This is it. *Shrugs* Rated T for blood.


It was a wet and humid August night. A young boy named Archie Smith slept soundly in his room. He was a typical twelve-year old, and he liked the general things most boys do. One big difference was: he was obsessed with vampires. He didn't care that they stole human blood. He thought that it was interesting that they did so without fully draining their victims. Again he wasn't completely normal. He had done some research on them, He had read most of the books, and seen all of the movies he could, even the chick flicks, and in fact, wanted to become one himself.

There were sounds outside the window. A tiny voice asked, "Is he the one?" A soft chuckle soon followed along with the rather blunt reply of, "Of course he is, my dear Maria."

Not too long after that, in a flash of light, a teenage girl appeared in the room. She had curly black hair, was wearing a black tank top, and a pair of black somewhat tight fitting jeans. She looked around the room, her green eyes shining with excitement. Not too soon after her, a tall man climbed in after her, he did not like to teleport when he did not need to. His shoulder-length blond hair flowed in the soft breeze, from the window being left open, and his dark brown eyes scanned the room, evaluating it slowly. He was wearing a suit, gloves, and a fedora. He walked over to Archie's bed, looked down at him, and narrowed his eyes slightly, grinning slightly. The girl, whose name was Maria, walked behind the male. "Hey Matt," She whined softly. "I'm bored!"

"Hush child." He whispered harshly. Maria flinched slightly at the man's tone. She quickly composed herself, and Matt lifted the blanket and sheet from Archie's sleeping body. He pushed a pant leg of Archie's pajamas upward, and slowly, using a sharp claw, made a small cut on his lower left calf. Blood quickly oozed from the cut, and Matt leaned in towards it, and moved his mouth on top of the small cut and starts to suck on it softly. Archie stiffened slightly, and groaned softly. Maria watched Matt. She stared at him before starting to get lost in her own thoughts. _I don't know why he even decided to change me. I mean, honestly, I'm not the best apprentice, and I doubt he even likes me. Well, he has to like me a bit; otherwise he'd have left me to die when he turned me._  
She was pulled from her thoughts by Matt tapping her on the shoulder, his chin dripped a bit with Archie's blood. Her eyes widened slightly, and she grinned softly, before slowly moving past Matt. She stared down at Archie, before leaning in, and covering the cut with her mouth and gasping softly as the taste of fresh human blood hits her mouth. She instantly starts to suck on the cut, her eyes changed darker as she does so. She got lost in the taste of blood, so Matt had to pull her away from Archie so she didn't drain him dry. He had gone pale, and slowly blinked open his eyes, they widen as he sees them both.

_Oh crap._ Maria's only thought as she stared back at Archie, her mouth dripping with his blood. Archie continued to stare at them both. He licked his lips once before slowly opening his mouth slightly and managing to stutter in fear and awe softly "Who are you? And why did you drink my blood..?"

Matt stared at Archie for another second before chuckling softly. "We, my young friend, are no one."

"You lie." Archie snapped quietly.

"I lie, yes, we all do, but, the trick is, am I currently lying?" He raised a blond studded eyebrow, grinning at the boy.

The twelve year old stared back, defiantly. "Yes, you are."

Matt chuckled softly. "Well, well, well. You figured it out. I was lying. But, I won't tell you who we are."

Archie scowled. Maria chuckled a bit, and sat next to Archie, and leaned in towards his ear before she whispered, "Kid, we're vampires, in case you didn't figure that out by the blood loss, and your blood on us." His eyes slowly widened. He nodded his understanding. Maria grins softly. "Hey, Matt, I like this one. Can we keep him?"

Matt stared at Maria before shrugging. "What does he think?"

"How should I know?" She replied. "Ask him, not me."

"Kid, do you want to join us?"

Archie's eyes widened more if that's even possible, and he slowly nodded ._Am I dreaming?_ Archie wondered to himself. Matt walked next to the bed before he leaned down, and licked Archie's cut. It slowly started to heal. Matt then picked up Archie, and walked to the window, and jumped out of it, and started to run. Maria followed after them.

Soon they arrive at a cave, as the sun was nearly rising. Matt set Archie down on the floor, careful to not re-open Archie's wound. Maria murmured "We should move deeper, we don't want you to turn to ash, Matt." Matt nods before picking up Archie and he moved deeper into the cave, before dropping Archie softly.

"Um," Archie cautiously murmured, "why did you want me to join you?"

Matt chuckled softly. "Well, for one, you have purer blood than either of us, and, you have a sense of adventure, do you not?" Archie nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Matt, we ought to tell him where we're going, or at least where we're from." Maria spoke up.

"Does he really need to know this?"

"No…"

"So, we don't need to tell him then. But, we might as well; he could run off and tell someone if we don't. I'm from a place you wouldn't know of. I became a vampire when I was about, oh, twenty, I believe. Many decades later, I found Maria. She was dying of blood loss, and I decided to save her by changing her into a vampire for her own sake." Archie listened to the vampire, completely entranced by his words.

Maria smiled a bit. "Matt, I'll go get some wood for a fire, ok?" Matt just nodded. Maria then walks out into the surrounding forest. Archie stared at Matt cautiously.

"So, why did you decide to take me?" Archie murmured after a couple minutes had passed.

Matt shrugged. "I felt like it. You do know that if we had decided to not take you, you would have had your memories of this night wiped, right?" Archie nodded.

"I know. I did study vampires in my free time." He beamed at Matt. "I think your species is really cool!"

Matt grinned a bit. "I'm glad you think so."

Not too long after the conversation between Archie and Matt, Maria returned with firewood. She set the wood down on the floor in between the three of them. Matt took out a match, lit it, and then lit the fire with it. Archie's gaze slowly wavered over to Maria. _Wow, she's pretty…_ He thought. _Are all vampires this pretty? The movies I watched didn't show them like this._

Maria noticed Archie was staring at her, and grinned. "Hey, what are you thinkin' 'bout?" She said softly.

"Huh? Oh. Um, that... You're really pretty..." He murmured softly and hesitantly, with a light blush.

Maria blinked and grinned slightly wider. "Thanks kid. But, I'm not that good looking. You should see some of the others at Vampire Mountain. Especially the newest Prince, Darren. He's adorable, and completely badass." Maria then grabbed a leather jacket from off the cave floor, and pulled it on.

_I wonder if they came here often. The jacket gives me the idea that they do._ Archie thought, before he glanced over to Matt, who seemed to be lying on the floor, with his eyes closed, as he was dead asleep. The sun had risen not too long ago. Archie yawned a little.  
"Oh, are you tired?" Maria teases softly. Archie blushes a bit, and nods. "Well, that's understandable. We did wake you up in the middle of the night. Feel free to sleep if you can."

Archie nodded and curled up in a ball on the floor, before he drifted off. Maria smiled. _He is rather cute. I don't want to make him loose the naivety he has. It would be terrible. I really don't understand why Matt even agreed to take him with us._ _I mean, he had to be convinced to save me, and, I was dying. So what makes this kid so special?_ Maria continues to think, and eventually fell asleep herself.

Matt was the first to wake up at dusk. He looked around, with a slight smile. _We shouldn't need to feed again for a bit. Maria did well last night. She would have drained the kid dry if I hadn't stopped her. What is the kid's name anyway?_ He mused to himself, not noticing that Archie started to stir, before he sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly. "Hey, Kid, What's your name?" Matt said, staring at Archie.

"My name? It's Archie." Archie replied, staring back at Matt. "What's yours?"

"My name is Matthew. You may call me Matt if you'd prefer."

"Matt it is." Archie grinned. "Um, what are we going to do about my bigger brother? He's going to be worried about me."

"Oh your brother? Well, I honestly hadn't thought about that to be perfectly honest. Maria had no family, and I was hated by my family so none of them noticed I was gone."

"Oh…" Archie frowned. "Well, I'm kind of the only thing that my brother has, our parents are dead."

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did they die?"

"They were drained dry by vampires." Archie stared at the ground.

Matt frowned. "Vampire's don't usually drain their victims…"  
"I know. I did research on them; which is why their death confused me."

"Oh. Well, I'm surprised you don't hate vampires."

"I have no reason to. I only want revenge on the vampire or others that killed my parents. I don't hate the species."

"Did you happen to see the vampire that drained your parents?"

"No, well, actually, I think so?"

"What did they look like?"

"Well, they had purple skin, and blood red hair."

Matt stiffened slightly. "Vampaneze." He murmured softly.

"Vampaneze?" Archie replied, in confusion.

"Yes. They're vampire's half cousins in a sense, they drain their victims. Vampires don't, and the way you can tell a vampaneze's victim from a vampire's is, vampaneze leave three small scars on the right cheek, to mark their victims. Always."

"Oh. Yeah, my dad had them; I figured he just cut his face shaving..."

"Well, I guess not." Matt replied, in a soft tone. "I'm rather sorry that you lost your parents to vampaneze. When a vampire or vampaneze drains a person fully, part of the person is absorbed by them."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do. Also, you can tell that Maria's not a full vampire, can't you?"

"Uh, she's not?"

"Nope. She's only half."

"Oh."

"And. I could make you so, if you desired so. But, know this. There are things vampires cannot do. Like, reproduce for one, half vampires cannot flit, run really fast, they cannot heal with their saliva like full vampires can."

"Oh. Well. I'm interested, yes. But, my brother, he might be worried."

"Oh, right, your brother. Well, a way to give him closure if we did turn you, would be to fake your death."

Archie's eyes widened. "Fake my death!?" He stammered, shocked.

"Yes. Fake your death. We don't want him to search for you; it would make him unhappy, no?"

"True. But still!"

"It's your choice kid. You can either become a vampire and travel with us, or, you could have your mind wiped and not remember ever meeting us."

_What should I chose? I don't want to forget about this, but, I don't want to lose my brother. Making him sad is the last thing I want to do._ Archie furrowed his eyebrows. _I honestly don't know what to chose. I mean, I've always wanted to become a vampire, but leaving my brother behind will break his heart._ Archie frowned, and sighed. _I wish there was an easier way to make this decision. I really want to be a vampire, but, I don't want to hurt my brother. _

"Kid, you might want to hurry up. You've been missing for about a day now."

His eyes widened again. "A day?!" He stammers out, shocked.

Matt nods. "You really might want to hurry up."

Archie started to freak out mentally. _Oh my God. I've been gone for a full day. My brother's probably freaking out. He might have called the police; he's probably going crazy with worry. I really need to decide. Between my life's dream, or, my family. I know it'll be dangerous, but, it'll be great! But, my brother will be crushed. But it's better than him thinking that I ran away. _ "I've decided. I… Want you to make me a vampire."

Matt nodded. He stood up, helping Archie up as he did so. He softly pierced Archie's fingertips with his sharp claws. Archie winces a bit from the small pain. "Oh don't over react. It's not as bad as your leg is." Archie blinked, and realized the older man was right. Matt pulls his claws out of Archie's fingertips, and then pieced his own fingertips. He then pressed his fingers to Archie's. Archie gasped and noticed his blood was flowing out of him, and Matt's was flowing into him.

A new life was just ahead for him.


End file.
